


The Lioness's Heart

by Royal_Wars



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Khal Drogo wanted a foreign wife so he crosses the Narrow Sea and goes to King Robert, asking for his daughter in exchange for not to burn and raid his country. King Robert Baratheon agrees.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Khal Drogo/Original Female Character(s), Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Lioness's Heart

"Rhaelle, darling, come here." Queen Cersei Lannister, called. Rhaelle was named after her great grandmother, a Targaryen Princess. Her mother says there was a fight about her name until her grandfather, Tywin Lannister, came to tell her father, King Robert Baratheon, that her name was indeed Rhaelle Baratheon.

Rhaelle Targaryen who married Ormund Baratheon had Steffon Baratheon. Steffon married Cassana Estermont then they had her father and uncles, Stannis and Renly; which would make her the third cousin of the Mad King who her uncle Jamie, her mother's twin, killed. Daenerys who was across the Narrow Sea was Rhaelle's fourth cousin yet her father wanted to kill her and her older brother Viserys because they were the last children of the Mad King. It was all a burning headache for the princess. 

Rhaelle was born after Prince Joffrey. She was to turn fifteen today. There would be a huge party of dancing, singing, food, and presents. 

"Coming, Mother," Rhaelle replied and gathered her skirts, racing down the stairs followed by two red cloaks of House Lannister.

"Princess . . . Slow down!" one of her Guards protested. 

"Move faster, Ser Roland." laughed the princess, "You too, Ser Ryland." 

"Rhaelle!" She heard her mother's voice call again, "We do not have all day! You're father and brothers are waiting for us in the Throne Room." 

Cersei wore a Lannister dress and her gold stag tiara with the emerald in the middle with her hair done in a very complicated braid style of the south. The gold fabric matched her hair it had crimson red ivy embroidery at her waist and sleeves. 

"Your favorite String Quartet is here for your name day." The Queen smiled as she took her daughter's arm. Rhaelle squealed slightly, making her mother laugh, "I thought it would please you." 

As the royal women neared the hall, they could hear the String Quartet playing. Rhaelle looked at her mother with a pleading gaze. Cersei nodded and let her run into the Throne Room followed by her and the guards slowly. 

"Queen Cersei of Houses Baratheon and Lannister and, Princess Rhaelle of House Baratheon!" 

Everyone bowed to the Queen and Princess as the young woman raced to her father and climbed in his lap. As the King's only daughter, she was allowed to do as she wanted. 

"There you are, daughter. I was wondering when you would join us." Robert chuckled. "Quartet! Play the Princess's favorite song! My Lord, who wishes to have the first dance with my lovely daughter?"

Suddenly the doors opened with a loud bang, making everyone look at the entrance of the Throne Room. 

Rhaelle gasped when she saw a large man with hair as long as his thighs, ink-black with copper skin and dark eyes. He had a leather vest on that had blue painted stripes much like a tiger. He had on horse pelt pants. He was followed by men like him but with shorter hair with curved swords and other things. The leader, the one with the longest hair, commanded his men to stop in a foreign tongue but he continued forward. He walked like a big cat. Gracefully. 

"Khal Drogo, The Great Khal of forty thousand riders, Your Grace. The largest Khalazar in the Dothraki Sea." Varys, the Master of Whispers, spoke. "Khal Drogo, This is King Robert Baratheon, Queen Cersei Lannister, Princes Joffrey and Tommen and Princess Rhaelle." 

The man spoke in his odd tongue again, looking at the King. 

"He wishes to have the first dance, Your Grace." Varys translated. "With the Princess."

"He is a savage; he can not dance the ways of the court," Cersei whispered. 

"Your Grace, you may be very surprised by what the Khal has learned in these last few weeks." Varys had a smile on his face. 

"Rhaelle." His voice was deep, heavily accented when he spoke her name. "May... me?"

"Father? Mother?" Rhaelle looked at her parents, "What is going on?" 

"The Khal is here for a reason, Rhaelle. He is here for you. For your hand in marriage." Robert said. Joffrey laughed.

"She's being married to a savage?"

The Khal's dark eyes narrowed at her older brother but he said nothing as if he was trying to respect the Royal family. He's odd language danced around the throne room, echoing on the stone walls.

"The Khal asked if he could dance now."

"Yes, of course, You are my husband to be." Rhaelle nodded and slipped from her father's lap. Drogo grabbed her hand, bowing to her as a bard started to sing. Rhaelle gathered her blue skirts and let him lead her to the middle of the throne room. His hand covered hers completely. 

The dance started a bit awkward for her, having such a huge partner. Her steps were smaller than his and his hand wrapped around her waist almost because of the size of his hand but as the bard started to sing a beautiful song, the Khal's steps turned into pure grace as if the two were dancing on water. 

The Princess was so surprised at the gentleness as he spun her around the room, her red dress fluttered around them. She gasped when he lifted her into the air, spun around twice before setting her on her feet. She looked around at the shocked faces of the court but the Dothraki looked very pleased with their leader.

"Time for presents!"Cersei's voice had an icy tone to it and when her daughter looked at her; her emerald eyes were narrowed at the Khal.

"Mine first." Tommen ran from his seat next to their mother and came to her. In his hands were matching bracelets. They were gold but the ends were lions with ruby eyes. Rhaelle slipped them on her wrists and hugged her little brother.

"Thank you Tommen. They are perfect."

"The Khal brings you a white lion. A Hrakkar." Varys smiled and a male lion white as snow entered the room with some of the Khal's people. The Lion was huge with paws as big as Rhaelle's face. She reached out and the lion head-butted her hand.

"How do I say thank you?" Rhaelle asked Varys.

"There isn't one, Princess," Varys replied. She then sat down in the middle of the room and petted her new pet.

"Robert, you aren't actually letting Rhaelle keep it are you?!" Her mother screeched.

"The Starks have their wolves. She has a lion. To the feast!" The King bellowed.

* * *

The Dothraki were everywhere, dancing, drinking, playing music. The smell of horse meat in the sun was sickening.

Cersei dismissed herself from the feast and Jamie followed shortly after. Joffrey looked bored and Tommen was taken by the septa to his chambers. Her father, on the other hand, had a Dothraki woman in his lap enjoying her attention. The King was known for his whoring about with sixteen bastards and with Rhaelle and her brothers as his only real children.

"This is Irri and Jhiqui, The Khal's personal pick for your handmaidens. I understand that Brella is also your maiden so she can teach them the way of the court." Varys approached with two girls around the Princess' age. "And two Bloodriders. Rahkaro and Aggo, they will be your guards along with Sers Roland and Ryland." 

She looked at the twin guards, "Please treat them kindly. They are my betrothed's men."

"Of Course Princess." They answered. "Shall we learn Dothraki?"

"You may have to; at least if you come to Essos with me." She grinned.

"Yes indeed." Varys nodded, "Here he comes now. Khal Drogo." Rhaelle bowed to the Khal and he bowed in return.

"Khaleesi... walk in flowers?" He tried to ask.

"A walk in the gardens? That sounds lovely." Her grinned widened.

" _You wish to be Queen_?" Drogo asked her in Dothraki as they walked on the outskirts of King's Landing to get away from the festivities. Drogo's present, who she named Silver, walked beside them. Irri translated for them.

"I don't know what I want now," Rhaelle said in the common tongue. "I am to be a Khaleesi now. I suppose that is a form of a queen."

" _Vos_." Drogo said, " _A Khaleesi does not rule. Only bare babes_."

The Princess nodded, "I thought so. Yes well, my brother is to be King. I am third in line for the throne after my brother Tommen. Will we go to the Dothraki Sea now when we are married?" She tried to change the subject.

" _Vos_." Drogo shook his head, " _Your mother will not allow it. I will speak to your father about it but I have a wedding present for you. My first wife was a Targaryen. When she died in childbirth, I burned her body with dragons eggs and a witch. . . And they came from the smoke_. "

Rhaelle looked to see three dragons. The biggest one, black and red, came to Drogon and rubbed his head on Drogo's chest. She heard Drogo chuckle loudly and started to play with the red one as the green one and the gold one came sniffing around her feet, playfully tugging her gold and black dress. They weren't very big, only the size of a cat.

"How have you hidden them?" She asked as she petted the gold dragon.

" _My wife named the eggs. Viserion is that one. Drogon is the red one and the green one is Rhaegal. My Khalazar helped me hide them. My bloodriders come and feed them when I can not. They are yours if you want them_." Drogo sat down and Drogon curled up in his lap.

"I love them. I think Silver will take time to get used to them." The grown lion growled at Rhaegal who spat fire near him.

" _Dany would have loved them_." Drogo smiled.

"Is she the reason why you won't let the Bedding happen because she was so young-bearing Rhaego?" Rhaelle asked. Drogo looked away as if he didn't want to say yes. Rhaelle just left the subject alone and played with her new dragons. 


End file.
